Finally Understood
by Sandileina
Summary: Oh, so that’s why Rikkai Dai is so brilliant, yet so crazy…


**Disclaimer: **Here's a random fact: This was originally titled 'From a Cup of Tea'. Here's another random fact: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters. :)

**Rating: **G for sure

**Warnings: **Crack, crack, and golf clubs.

**Summary: **Oh, so _that's_ why Rikkai Dai is so brilliant, yet so crazy…

**Author's notes:** Another Rikkai Drabblething. **You don't have to have read the ones that come before this, but it might help a bit. **The drabblething list goes:

**Times of Stress**

**Passing the Time**

**How to ask out Marui Bunta**

**Four Days Later**

**October Ice**

**Because I Love You**

**Evil**

**Further Nonsense**

**Dear Diary**

**Kind of… the same**

**100 Word Challenges**

**Driver in a Hurry, Child in a Coma**

**Doctor, doctor!**

**The Woes of Solomon Grundy**

**I'm Not Going**

**The Little Things**

**I Had To**

**He WHAT?!**

**Operation: Christmas Party**

**Being Fukubuchou**

**Once Upon a Time**

**My Brother Bunta**

**Dear Diary: Living with Niou-senpai**

**A Morning at the Pool**

**This is Love**

**SFRR**

**And So It Begins**

**Most Unexpected**

**This Is March 5th**

**No Small Wonder**

**The Last Day Of A Stage in Life**

**Back to Basics**

**Blame it On the Damn Vodka**

**Papercuts**

**The Stuff of Myths**

**Finally Understood**

Ahem. For once, this is all I have to say in my AN:

Fear the crack! FEAR IT!!

… And now, enjoy. :D

-------------------------------

Yagyuu smiled a little. There was a tea stalk floating upside down in his cup. Good luck. He wasn't superstitious, but he did like to semi-believe in such omens.

The first two weeks of highschool had been pretty good. He'd checked out the golf club, but to his disappointment it was barely worth his attention. So he'd stuck to joining the tennis club instead with everyone.

Sasaki-sensei, the coach for the junior high tennis team who'd been slowly phased out as soon as Yukimura and Sanada became Rikkai's figureheads, had apparently predicted that Yukimura might become a first-year captain. He'd been half right; the captain right now was a tall, studious looking boy called Mine Takashi (Yagyuu had felt sorry for him as soon as he was introduced - it couldn't be fun going through life with a name like 'tall mountain peaks'. Talk about parents having high expectations) who was transferring to another school in July, so Yukimura had been asked to take his place then. He'd accepted, of course. The boy was a natural leader.

"Pity Sanada won't be fukubuchou. Not until next year, at least."

Nodding, Yagyuu had to agree. Still, the current fukubuchou was nice enough, if a bit… well. He'd protested Mine-senpai's decision to make Yukimura his successor, and insinuated that he didn't think Yukimura looked up to the job. He even slipped in a comment on Yukimura's somewhat effeminate looks. And so Mine-senpai asked Yukimura if he'd run one practice session, to see if he could.

Talk about cowed. Ishihara-fukubuchou couldn't be in the same _room_ as Yukimura without squirming now.

"Poor thing."

"You shouldn't feel sorry for him," Yagyuu said dismissively. "It's his own fault. He should use that brain of his; Yukimura is – was, I mean – know as the best buchou Rikkai Dai Fuzokuchuu ever had for a good reason."

"Still, it's never nice to be on the receiving end of Yukimura's efficiency. It's pointy."

Yagyuu patted his favourite golf club consolingly. "Don't worry. Yukimura has no reason to be efficient at you."

"He might, if you keep on leaving us scattered around the clubhouse. He might start Tidying."

"I'll be careful."

The bedroom door opened, and Yagyuu hastily shoved his golf clubs back into their place in the wardrobe. Unsuccessfully.

The figure paused in the doorway. "… Yeah, ok. You were talking to your golf clubs again, weren't you?"

The Gentleman had a perfect poker face on. "No."

Poker faces never worked on Niou. "Uh _huh_. Told you the whole repression thing you got going on was gonna bite you in the ass one day. Anyway, I just came over to tell you that fukubuchou and Yanagi agreed to let you teach them golf."

Yagyuu perked up slightly. "They did?"

"Yep. God help them, I say, but eh. Their lives, not mine. So yeah, after tennis practice tomorrow you can take 'em to the golf course, or wherever."

"Yay! Finally, a chance to get revenge for being trodden on!"

Niou almost fell backwards down the stairs. "What the hell?! It _talks_!!"

"Well, yes," Yagyuu said, a tad patronisingly. "I hardly think I'm crazy enough to hold conversations with things that can't talk back."

"But it's a golf club!"

"You don't need to look so frightened. Not all golf clubs talk, if that makes you feel any better. It's just that mine have absorbed quite a lot of character and emotions and so forth during their frequent stays in the tennis clubhouse and my room."

Niou backed slowly out the door. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? Right?"

"Probably," Yagyuu said kindly, taking pity on his friend. "You should go back home and pinch yourself a few times."

"Right. I'll do that. See you, Hiroshi..." Niou hurried downstairs, his pace quickening when he distinctly heard a high-pitched voice call a friendly farewell after him.

Yagyuu sighed and frowned a little down at his clubs, picking them up and putting them upright. "You know, you shouldn't have frightened poor Niou like that. Golf clubs aren't actually meant to talk, as such."

"Just the Rikkai Daigaku ones, right?"

"Of course. Brilliance comes at the price of warped dimensions. Niou knows that sub-consciously, I'm sure; he thinks about and mentions warping dimensions enough."

"Well, that explains Jackal."

"Exactly."

-------------------------------

Sandy: I did tell you to fear the crack, right?

Please leave a review! Pretty please with an Akaya on top? And if you could be kind enough to quote your favourite bit from this or any other Drabblething, that would be fabulousness and I'll love you. n.n

Until next time!


End file.
